


heeding the call

by ShortPirateKing



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of sexy times, M/M, Multi, Porn...with plot??, Reader-Insert, reader will be genderless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortPirateKing/pseuds/ShortPirateKing
Summary: The dream was always the same, running endlessly, crying out as you fall. Down and down you go, until you see a large Crystal before you, calling out to you.Now you find yourself in thra, with the Skeksis rather interested in your appearance and actions. What are you to do?(Story in which you are thrust into Thra, chosen to help save it while simultaneously having sex with almost every skeksis and some urru-)





	heeding the call

_You found yourself running through a foreign woods, panting and gasping for air. Trees pass in a blur, your pounding heart overpowering the cries and chirping of the world around you. Behind you, an unseen entity gave chase, monstrous, powerful. Your foot catches below a root, and the ground below you disappears. _

_A shrill scream escapes your throat, eyes wide as you seem to fall on forever, endless and terrifying, before suddenly….you stop. _

_Before you is a large Crystal, pulsing with raw power and energy, white and pure.Its power seemed to thrust you away, yet pull you in at the same time. It seemed to cry out to you, energies shooting out to grasp at you, a wordless voice crying out in help. You wanted to speak, to answer, but you were speechless, your mouth moving but nothing escaping you. long and sharp talons move passed you, reaching out, grasping the crystal, and *cracking it*. The energies surge out, what once was calm and gentle became dark and chaotic, the white energy turning purple and dark. The cries for help increased, while maniacal laughter answered. You wanted to scream, cry, reach out, but you couldn’t move. Instead- you fell, falling and falling, straight into-_

“No!!” You shoot up, panting heavily as you clutch your chest in agony. Your head whips around in frantic twists as you try to reorient yourself from the nightmare you had experienced… “Just a nightmare” you assure yourself, sighing softly as you force yourself to get up to greet the morning, knowing you couldn’t sleep after such intense visions… what could it all mean, anyways? This wasn’t the first time this dream had appeared to you, but this one…was far worse, far scarier than the ones previous. What could it mean??

You shake your head, dressing yourself for the day as another yawn escape you. Oh, how you wished you could have slept in! The day was far too young, the sun just barely peeking through the hills. Surely, on your first vacation in years, you could have enjoyed waking to the warmth of the midday sun on your face, instead of the cold air that chilled it instead. Taking sluggish and near shaky steps, you move yourself into the kitchen, humming a soft tune as you prepare your tea, stretching and cracking bones you never thought you could crack before as you wait.

“Ah~” You sigh pleasantly, turning to the sun as you sipped on your hot beverage. “I guess i cannot complain much…the sunrise is…quite lovely…” the glory of your world’s sun warmed your face as you enjoyed the silent beauty as it rose further and further into the sky-

until a car’s horn jarred you from your reverie, causing an irritated noise to pass through your gritted teeth. You cursed the driver, hoping that they would be late for what they were trying to attend, or at least were stuck in some traffic on the way. You place your empty cup into the sink, “I supposed I should get ready” Your voice lowers to a grumble, continuing even as you pack your backpack with the items you wanted and needed for your ‘daily explorations’ as you called it. Today you would finally explore a nearby cave you found on your last trek, hoping you would find new inspiration for yourself in some way. Maybe as the least a lovely view… You smile softly, hefting your backpack over your shoulders and preparing for your trek deep into the woods. Your voice carries over the grassy terrain, smiling as your mind once more wanders from your own world to the realm of imagination.

_ **today was going to be a fun day,** _

\---

_ **today would surely be a horrid day** _

Skektek sighed softly to himself, thin and meticulous hands dancing over tools and electrical wires to finish his experiments. Once more he was assigned to investigate the crystal, to figure out how to replenish its energy to allow the others to once more harvest from its power.

“Indubitably I am forsaken to irreparable damage to my psyche while the others toil in their exuberance” He hissed below his breath, snorting as he finished welding another mirror onto his…newest invention. “Surely, if we harvest the energies from the suns by using the crystals’ prismatic form and potent energies, then I hypothesize that recharging the crystal with the sun’s radiance throughout the times we cannot harvest it- I conjecture-“

“Skektek!”

His thought process paused as a familiar engorged figure waddled into his inner sanctum. “you must come eat, I have prepared a gorgeous feast for us!”

“And why- of all beings- are you here to tell me this?” hissed the Scientist, giving a pointed glare to SkekAyuk. “shouldn’t you be halfway to gorging yourself to near coma by now?” Normally the others would ignore him, forget he even existed, having almost completed their feasting before they even thought to allow him to know; Even then, they’d only send a podling after him.

“The emperor had banned me from feasting until you joined” bemoaned the pompous Skeksis, grasping at his belly as he regaled his woes. “oh! I can feel my body waste away!”

The Scientist rolls his eyes, mumbling choice words below his breath as he continued his work upon his new system of mirrors, hoping to begin the charging process before he ate. “I will be finished shortly,” He huffed, ignoring the seemingly endless whining of the Gourmand, gritting his teeth as he finally finished the last of the mirrors. _Now, the moment of truth_ He pulled away, grasping at a lever nearby his contraption, too enraptured by the possibility of a solution to notice as the other made their way closer.

“really, you are going to allow a fellow skeksis wither away, just for some mirrors!” the Skeksis turned to the scientist, swaying upon his feet just as the other flipped the switch. Time seemed to slow for Skektek, eyes wide in amazement as the panel in the side of his lab opened to reveal the sunlight. Light bounced from mirror to mirror, pouring into the crystal.

“It’s working!!” cried Skektek, eyes wide in amazement as the crystal began to glow brightly. He internally celebrated his scientific breakthrough, all before, like always, it came crashing down. SkekAyuk swayed too far, knocking the mirrors out of balance. The light bounced away, and the crystal’s light dimmed. Anger boiled within him, and the scientist wasted no time in letting the gourmand know.

“**You insufferable glutton**!” He roared, “Your infernal actions have caused my experiment to fail!”

“I cannot help it!” whined the downed Skeksis, “My legs were giving out! If we went to eat instead, this wouldn’t have happened!!”

The two kept eye contact, angered hisses and screeches tossed back and forth as the two continued to argue, unaware of the glow forming deep within the crystal. All at once, a beam of light shot out from the literal heart of Thra, projecting out into the open, bouncing off of the mirrors and knocking the two to the ground. Both squawked in shock and alarm as they tried best to stand once more.

“What was that?!” came the Gourmand’s shocked, and for once softer tone, eyes wide in shock as the scientist inspected the crystal for any damage.

“I am…unsure” the Scientist whispered, humming in amazement “However whatever it was, was surely powerful.” He turned to the mirrors, matching the other’s amazed gaze.

“then we must find it!”

“Tell the Emperor” hisses Skektek, eyes trained onto the last mirror’s whereabouts. The gourmand simply nodded, rushing quickly to explain their newest finding, and to figure out what could it have been.

_ **And how they were going to find it within Har’ar** _


End file.
